Challenge
by ColourMeIn
Summary: An LxOC fanfic. Enjoy. I do not own death note or any of its characters or plots. I only own Kate.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Info~**_

Name: Kate J. Dove

Age: 21

DOB: October 19th

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Hair: Long Blonde, natually curly

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 109lbs

Hobbies: Dancing, cooking, and hanging with close friends.

Bio: Kate grew up in New York City with her father James Dove, and her mother Janet Lee-Dove. Both her parents worked at the NYPD. Her father the Detective Superintendent, and her mother the book growing up around the justice system, Kate had always wanted to become a detective. All through school she worked as hard as she could. Her parents sent her to private school, to ensure she had the best education available. She graduated as the Valedictorian. She then decided she wanted to move to Japan. She had always wanted to live there, fascinated by the culture. She moved as soon as she graduated and instantly enrolled in Keio University. While in college, she was offered to intern at the NPA, where she shadowed Detective Superintendent Chief Yagami. After graduating college, she was offered a full time position at the NPA.

* * *

_**~The Kira Case~**_

I sat at my desk within the NPA offices, all but going crazy with boredom. A select few detectives were asked to work on smaller cases, while, in my opinion, the privileged detectives were asked to work on the "turn of the century" Kira case. I wanted so badly to be in on the case, but every time I asked Chief Yagami, he would shake his head and tell me "I'm sorry, Kate, but i really need you to work on the side cases. You are one of the best detectives we have here and I have more than enough to help with the Kira case."

I was getting oh so tired of hearing that. I started packing up my laptop and paperwork, ready for my lunch break where I could get some time away from the silent confides of the NPA. Just as I had zipped my laptop case closed I heard Chief Yagami call for me.

"Dove." He said from down the isle way of empty cubicles.

"Yes, sir." I said and stood up and bowed formally.

"We have come to a turn in the case where it is getting to much for some of the detectives to handle. I have given them all the choice to stay or to leave the case. I'm expecting most of them to leave." He said looking defeated. He looked more weathered down than I had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." I decided not to press my luck with him today. It was the first time I had seen defeat in his eyes.

"Would you mind joining the case? We could really use you now." He said pleadingly.

"I would love to sir!" I said brightly. I was ecstatic for a challenging case for once.

"Ah, Kate, I can always count on you. Thats for sure." He looked slightly relived with my reply. "Please head to meeting room 2A after your lunch break. I will return there at 5pm." I nodded in understanding.

I grabbed my things and headed straight for meeting room 2A. On the way there I passed just about every single detective that was on the Kira case. _Yikes, Cheif wasn't kidding! _I thought as I reached the doors to the meeting room. I straightened my pencil skirt before entering. I was shocked to find only 5 people.

"Kate-Chan!" Matsuda yelled from the front of the meeting room. "What are you doing here? I thought Chief wouldn't allow you to join the case."

I rolled my eyes at his over reaction. He was a great friend, but he sure was easily worked up. "Gee, Matsuda-kun, you make me feel oh so loved. Chief Yagami just asked me to join." I assured him.

"Well, you got what you wanted, thats all that matters, huh?" He said relaxing back in his chair.

"Wait, you _wanted_ to join the Kira case, Dove?" Aizawa asked me.

I nodded. "Indeed I did, Aizawa-kun." I sat my things down on the space next to Matsuda, but instead of parking myself in a chair I sat on the edge of the table.

"Your a real piece of work Kate. Wanting to risk you life and all." Aizawa said shaking his head.

"It's a challenge. I can't say no to that. I mean, do you know what I have done for the past few weeks while you all worked? I played solitaire." I said swinging me legs back and forth. "Its been killing me not being able to sink my teeth into something productive." I finally took a look around the entire room. There was a tall dark hooded figure in the back corner of the room. He was holding a white laptop and the screen had a gothic styled 'L' on it. _Ahh, Im sort of in the same room as the great L._ I was getting giddy at the thought. _Talk about you shut in._ It surprised me how secretive L really was.

"Well, I'm sure it will be great to have you on board Kate-Chan." Mogi said nodding his head in approval. I beamed at how welcoming everyone was being towards me. It seemed I was the only female going to be on the case, unless L turned out to be female as well. _They better not treat me like the baby._ I pouted to my self. Sure I was the youngest in the NPA but I could still hold my own.

I watched as the hooded figure shifted the computer to face him and he started typing away on the keys. It piqued my curiousity. I took out my cell phone, the charms on the end kincked and swung wildly and I began to text Matsuda about the mysterious person lurking in the back. He never answered my message so I assumed he had it turned off. So I did the same with mine.

A few hours later Chief Yagami entered the room."Just six...No... I should say as many as six of you are willing to lay your lives on the line." He walked over to the desk at the front of the room. "With my self that's 7 of us...How are we going to do this with just 7 people?"

Matsuda, the optimistic, chirped in, "There's L, which makes 8. Add Watari and we have 9, Chief."

_Ah, so its Watari. Looks like we have another shut in, only this one makes public appearances as a mysterious child molester._ I mentally laughed at my joke._ I should really stop talking about people like that in my head...What if L is a mind reader?_

Just then a garbled voice came from the computer. "I have great faith in those of you who are brave and committed enough to remain."

Aizawa then spoke, "Uh...Just you wait a minute. L said he has great faith in us, but..." He paused. "We don't have faith in L! We can't trust him!"

"Now, Aizawa, that's a little harsh." I said standing, putting up a defence.

"Dove, what do you know? You just got here! I say-"

"Do you think if L was really Kira, he would be wasting his time helping the police track him down? I mean seriously, all Kira needs is a name and a face to kill someone, if L was Kira he could have killed you all by now!" I said cutting him off. "So I just got here. But L is known as the worlds greatest detective! I trust L whole-heartedly."

The garbled voice spoke again. "Thank you Kate, but I can understand why they don't trust me. Watari..." Watari turned the lap top around to face us. A message box popped up.

**_Please keep what is about to happen a secret among the nine of us._**

**_I would like to meet the seen of you who have my trust as soon as possible._**

**_Do not speak of our meeting, or having met me, or what we will be doing, to anyone who is not in the room now._**

**_That includes anybody in the NPA, your families and your friends._**

**_Please leave the NPA building to discuss whether you can swear to the above and whether you can trust me._**

**_Only those who agree to work with me in this investigation shall return to the room, and I will send my further conditions for our meeting to this computer._**

We did as L's instructions told us. Only Ida left us. We went back to find Watari with the lap top and a message box on the screen again.

**_I am now in a room in the Imperial Hotel._**

**_Every few days, I will move to a different hotel in the Tokyo area._**

**_I would like tthe task force office in the NPA building to serve as a front from now on With my hotel room serving as the de facto center of the investigation._**

**_Of course, this is a defensive measure to prevent Kira from learning what I look like, and I realize this means I will have an unfair advantage over all of you in that regard._**

**_However, this is as far I am able to go at this point in order to gain your trust and work with you on this investiagtion._**

**_If your are able to cooperate with me on these terms, please split into two teams and come to my room byy midnight, that is by the year 2004, leaving at least a 30-minute interval between the two teams._**

**_Watari will hand you a memo with my room number._**

**_I'll be waiting._**

* * *

**_Untill next time..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~The Meeting~**_

We did as L instructed us to do and Watari gave us the room number in which L has been staying. It was Chief Yagami, Matsuda, and I that was in the second group. We meet up with all of the rest of the task force and made sure to get an elevator to our selves, this way we ensured that no one followed us. Once at the room door, Chief Yagami knocked on the door. We all shifted in our places nervously.

"Please enter. I've been waiting you." A smooth but slightly muffled voice came from the other side of the door. All 6 of us piled into the room to find a young sleep deprived man. He was fairly tall but hid his true height with bad posture. His hair was a mess of jet black locks and his eyes were weighed down with heavy dark circles.

"I am L." the smooth, yet slightly monotoned voice resonated around the room as we all stood in shock. I wasn't exactly feeling shocked, but I couldn't place the feeling I was getting. His eyes scanned each of us as we stood in silence for a brief moment, I felt my cheeks grow warm as his eyes finally fell upon me. His dark eyes gave off the feeling that he could see right through you. Like a human lie detector, it felt as if he would be able to find all that is truth within any lie.

Everyone began showing their police badges and stating their names. Soon it was my turn, I shook myself out of my daze. I figured that there would be some kind of test to this, even though it was as simple as introducing one's self. "My name is Hoshi Akiyama." I said using my alias. Matsuda looked to me and was about to 'blow my cover' when L held up a finger gun.

"Bang."

Everyone was appalled by his actions.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Aizawa yelled, his face turned a bright shade of red.

"If I was Kira, you would all be dead right now, with the exception of Kate Dove. Congratulations Miss Dove." I became shy and nodded a thank you. "All Kira needs to kill someone is a name and a face. So please, let's value our lives." L said walking into a small seating area near the back wall of the rather large hotel room. "Please turn off and leave all electronic devices on the table there."

"You think we would have our phones on talk mode so someone could listen in." Aizawa commented.

"We all knew he was cautious but this makes me wonder if he actually trusts us or not." Matusda said in response. I rolled my eyes at their comments._ Did they really think anything less of L?_

"It's not that. I just can't stand it when someone's cell phone rings while I'm talking." L said while climbing into an arm chair and settling himself down into it with his knees pulled to his chest. "Two more things. Do not write down anything I say, everything is to be committed to memory. Second, no longer call me L call me Ryuzaki from now on."

Everyone walked around to the seating area just standing there. Except for me, I came around to the long couch and sat down in the seat nearest to L. "Please everyone, have a seat."

"I just had an idea. What if we just tell the media to omit the pictures of criminals? That could limit the number of victims." Matsuda suggested. It was a rather good idea looking who it was coming from.

"If we do that, ordinary people will be killed." L said in a quick response.

"Whys that?" Aizawa asked for all of us.

"Kira is childish and hates losing."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked wondering how he can guess the personality traits of a mass murder.

"For I am also childish and hate losing. That's how I know." He said fiddling with his tea cup.

While the talk of the childish Kira continued for an hour or so L said he wanted to talk to each of us to see if any of us were Kira. I was the last of the members to be interviewed. L brought me back to the master bed room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Please have a seat." He said nodding to a chair by the large window that over looked the city. There was a small table which he sat across from me in, what I was now guessing his normal sitting position. "Kate Dove, you seem to be quite the smart young lady, are you not?" He said staring right at me. Once again I felt completely vulnerable under his gaze.

"I-I guess so, I mean I did graduate from high school at the top in my class." I said picking at my long finger nails.

"Don't be so nervous Kate-chan. I do not suspect you, or anyone in the Task Force of being Kira." He said biting on his thumb nail. He was quite observant, already taking note of my nervous habits.

"Oh!" This surprised me greatly. "Why is that?"

"I have read all of the NPA profiles and other profiles on the Keio University web site. You no characteristics of a mass murderer what so ever. Besides, I have already narrowed it down to an area and specific family households."

"Have you disclosed this to any of the other task force members?" I questioned.

"No." He said bluntly. "But I would like you to take a look at these photos. He placed a set of 3 pictures in front of me with a message on each of them. "Being new to the case you have not been exposed to this information. Do you think these messages are connected to each other?" He placed a set of three pictures in front of me.

I studied the messages carefully. I placed them in an order they mostly made sense. L do you know gods of death love apples? I pointed to it and ran my finger down the sides of the pictures outlining the phrase. "L do you know gods of death love apples?" I paused, contemplating my response. "Is it in reference to Shinigami?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm...Shinigami? Do you think Kira wants us to believe he is being possessed by a shinigami?" He said while switching from thumb to forefinger.

I tilted my head to the side, still in deep thought. "It would seem so. I'm confused as to his method of thinking with this move. Is he simply trying to throw us off with an absurd idea as being possessed? Or is this a mere coincidence?" I began twirling a piece of my long blond hair around my index finger trying to make sense of the messages.

"As of right now, I'm considering this a coincidence. As you said, the idea of being possessed is absurd." He replied switching from his thumb to forefinger. He then stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you for your time Miss Dove."

We both headed back to the seating area to join the others.

* * *

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
